


Brother, Take Your Time (I'll See You on the Other Side)

by ReaperWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Flawed and Human Liam is the Best Liam, Liam Introspective, Regrets, background Captain Swan, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had so many regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, Take Your Time (I'll See You on the Other Side)

**Author's Note:**

> I have very serious feelings about flawed and human Liam Jones. So. Many. Feelings.
> 
> This drabble is dedicated to Alexandria (therealcaptainhook over at Tumblr), who is cheerleading me on a long haul piece. Her feedback earlier kinda made my day.

Liam had so many regrets.  He regretted not working harder to keep Killian from giving in to his despair and the drink when they were both still under Silver’s indenture.  He regretted not working hard, being smarter, getting them clear of the bastard sooner.  He regretted the feeling that even in saving their lives, in making a deal with the literal devil, he had sacrificed them both.  He regretted that he couldn’t save the rest of the crew.

 

He regretted that he believed for one moment a Naval commission would solve everything for them.  He regretted that he let himself get so lost in his own fantasies, his delusions of grandeur and honor and good form that he couldn’t see that he was passing them on to his little brother, that he was ingraining an ideal in him that was impossible for any man to meet.

 

He regretted his own pigheaded adherence to his belief that the King had saved them, would not lie to them, was worthy of their loyalty.  Had he not been so stubborn, had he simply listened to Killian, believed his brother, he’d never have jagged himself on that thorn.  It did not feel like a hero’s death.  It felt like a waste.  He regretted that Hades would get his soul so soon after all.

 

He regretted that the instant he heard his little brother had arrived, after all these long years, he didn’t rush to his side.  He regretted that his fear of what Hades could do to him, would do to him, stopped him from trying to protect Killian from further torment.  He regretted that he was a coward when what his brother truly needed was a hero.

 

He didn’t completely regret his conversation with Emma Swan.  He did believe that she had trapped Killian here in the first place, that her refusal to let him die a hero and pass over to the light was a horrible, selfish act.  But he regretted that she was right about him- that he was a liar.  

 

He regretted that she came for Killian, crossed to the Underworld for him, when he couldn’t get up the courage to save him with them both on the same plane of existence. He regretted that in the end, she was willing to give Killian the choice of his own destiny that he would deny his brother by throwing those story pages in the well.

 

Oh yes, Liam Jones had regrets.  He had unfinished business.  He deserved a fiery end in that lake of torment, just as much as Silver did. Perhaps more.  Because he saw the damage he had done to his brother all these years.  He was truly sorry.  Deeply and truly sorry.  But he could step up now, and try to save him.  He would pay the price.  Liam Jones let go.

 

And then he stood in a long boat, his brother there with tears in his eyes.  He watched as Killian gave seats in that same boat to all the men he had cast to this world so long ago.  And he knew he wasn’t coming.  A braver man than him, a stronger man.  Truer of heart, the kind of man Liam wished he had been for him. The hero he believed they both could have been, if fate had been more kind.  He hoped he was right about Emma now.  That she would love and care for Killian far better than he had, as his little brother deserved.

  
He clasped his brother’s hand one last time in farewell before the boat pushed off.  Then he stood, watching as the rocky outcropping and his last true family faded from view.  He could wait, where he was going.  His brother was a hero, truly.  He’d see him again someday.


End file.
